This invention relates generally to refrigerators, and more particularly, to water dispensing systems for refrigerators.
Refrigerators may include a water dispensing system having a water storage tank for storing and cooling water to be dispensed. Further, some water dispensing systems include a water filter connected to the water storage tank and located in a fresh food or freezer food compartment of the refrigerator.
Many conventional refrigerator water dispensers use a serpentine tank or a coiled tube to store and cool water. The cooled water is dispensed in a first in/first out basis. Due to the tank size and/or configuration, these conventional water dispensers can only dispense a limited amount of chilled water.